The Story of Pat
by Penguinator 24
Summary: My entry to MyWayWriter's 'What are Friend's For: Orginal Character contest'. This is the tale of Pat, and how he became part of the infamous White Ones. This is going to be a two shot. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, it's been a long time since I started a story, so here is my newest story. This is for MyWayWriter's What are Friends For? Original Character Contest. I hope you enjoy!

The Story of Pat

The early years

It was a lovely day in Emperorland and, as during every mating season, it was finally the day the females Emperors return from the sea. Samuel was eagerly waiting for his son to hatch from his egg. 'I'm so excited! Come on little guy, crack out of that egg!' Samuel thought. He waited for what seemed like forever. Then, the magic of his son hatching out of his egg was beginning. "Come on little one, I want to meet you!" His father exclaimed. Little by little, bit by bit, the egg shattered, and at last, Samuel's young son had arrived.

"Hi, pa!" The nameless chick exclaimed. "Hi, little guy! You look cold, come here." Sam said. "Okay, pa!" Sam's young son said, eagerly scampering onto his feet and into his brood pouch. 'He's perfect!' Sam thought, as the two eagerly awaited the return of the females. "Hi Samuel!" Mumble yelled. "Hi Mumble! Is that your little one?" Sam said, pointing at Mumble's son, who was in Mumble's brood pouch. "Yes, he is. His name is Erik." Mumble said. "Pa? What's a name?" Sam's son asked him. "It's what I, your mom, and all of your friends call you. Your name will be Pat, okay?" Sam said. "Pat? I like it!" Pat exclaimed. "Wives home!" One of the elders yelled. "Okay, Pat, stay with me. We are going to find your mother. "Sam!" A Female Emperor Penguin yelled. "Alex! It's so great to see you!" Sam said. "Is that my mama?" Pat asked. "Yes, I am. Sam, he's perfect!" Alex said. "Yeah, I know." Sam said.

Soon it was time to find out his heartsong. The group he was in included Bo, Erik, and Atticus, all being great friends to him. Each penguin sang his or her song during that class. Soon, it was Pat's turn. "Okay, who's next? Pat?" Miss Viola asked. "Okay." (Cult of Personality by Living Colour)

Look in my eyes, what do you see?

Cult of personality

I know your anger, I know your dreams

I've been everything you want to be

I'm the cult of personality

Like Mussolini and Kennedy

I'm the cult of personality

Cult of personality

Cult of personality

"Did you like it?" Pat asked. "It's different, but very nice Pat." Miss Viola stated. Soon after, Miss Viola called Pat's parents in for a meeting. "He is exceptionally bright, but his heartsong is quite odd." Miss Viola said. "What's wrong? Does he have one?" Samuel asked. "Yes, but it's different. Pat, can you sing your heartsong for your parents?" Miss Viola asked. "Okay." Pat said. (Cult of Personality by Living Colour)

Look in my eyes, what do you see?

Cult of personality

I know your anger, I know your dreams

I've been everything you want to be

I'm the cult of personality

Like Mussolini and Kennedy

I'm the cult of personality

Cult of personality

Cult of personality

"Um, Pat, could you please go wait outside for us?" Samuel asked. "Sure Pa!" Pat said as he went out of the ice cave. "His heartsong may be different, but it's fine with me." Samuel said. "There is nothing wrong with being different, but there is something that is different with him." Alex said.

"Pat, may I ask you a question? What is your heartsong?" Alex asked. "It's called 'Cult of Personality' and I don't know why it is my heartsong ma. It just is." Pat stated. "Okay, let's get some sleep. You have school tomorrow." Alex said.

When Pat got up, Erik, Bo, and Atticus were already waiting for Pat. "Pat, Erik, Bo, and Atticus are waiting for you!" Samuel yelled. "Okay, I am coming!" Pat yelled. A couple minutes later, Pat came out of his ice cave home with the feathers on top of his head groomed into a flattop. "Wow, you look great Pat." Bo said. "You think so? I just wanted to style the feathers on my head a little bit." Pat said. "Well we need to get to school. We are learning how to dance today." Atticus said. "Like Mr. Mumble? Cool! Let's go!" Pat said.

"Okay class. Today we are learning how to dance. Mumble, are you ready?" Miss Viola asked. "Okay, it's just one foot after the other. Pat, why don't you try it first?" Mumble asked. Tap, tap, tap, tap. "You're getting it!" Mumble said. As the beat in Pat's head got faster, he got more and more cocky with his moves. Soon, he was down on the ice, performing the worm. Soon after that, he was breaking out the disco moves and also did the moonwalk. But, the second time he did the moonwalk, he didn't see the crack in the ice. He fell on his face, breaking his flipper, and instantly became the laughing stock of Emperorland. "Stop laughing! Pat, are you okay?" Mumble asked. "No, I just want to be alone right now." Pat asked. "But, your flipper is broken. We need to bring you Emperorland's Doctor." Miss Viola said. "Okay." Pat said as he went into deep depression.

The next day, Miss Viola allowed Pat to stay with his parents. His parents were obliviously irate. They thought, when Mumble told them that Pat had been hurt at school, that somebody had tripped him. Mumble explained to them what had happened and they were a lot less mad. However, Pat had some thoughts going through his head that were unpleasant. 'Why would anybody laugh at me for hurting myself?' He thought to himself. As he grew from a chick to an adolescent emperor, these thoughts went away, as he was one of the best dancers and singers of his generation. But, he had demons that were bothering him. Those demons would soon bite him in the butt.

Disclaimer: Happy Feet Two belongs to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures. Cult of Personality belongs to Living Colour.

It was really hard to choose a heartsong for my character. But, I think that I found a song that relates to his personality. Thanks for reading. Chapter 2 is coming! Have a great Thanksgiving!


	2. Twist of Fate

Thanks to everybody who reviewed the first chapter of this story. This is the final chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Twist of Fate

The years had flown by so quickly, and Pat was now a full-fledged Emperor Penguin. He was fairly popular, and smart as well. But something was welling up within him, self-doubt. Luckily, it was finally the day that he had been working towards all these years, graduation day.

"Excelsior! Ya ya ya!" and with that, the young Emperor Penguins had graduated, and walked toward the ocean, eager for a swim. Pat had graduated near the top of his class, but that wasn't enough for him. "Okay, who's ready for a swim?" Sven said, falling backwards towards the water. "Here we go!" Pat exclaimed as he did a Moonsault into the water below. After that, every other penguin jumped into the water, doing tricks as they did.

After the graduation swim, the Top Emperor Penguins from that class went to find Pat, who was resting on the shoreline. "Pat! Wake up!" Bo exclaimed. "Hi, Bo. What's up?" Pat asked. "We want you to perform at our graduation party, so are you up for it?" Erik asked. "I don't know. You know how I get when I sing in front of you guys." Pat said

(Flashback) It was time for the first performance of their lives, and Pat was extremely nervous. "I'm nervous! What if I mess it up?" Pat said. "It will be okay. Just take a deep breath. It won't be that bad. I've heard you practicing your song earlier today, and you sounded great. Why are you so nervous?" Bo asked. "I have never sung in front of parents. That's why I'm so nervous." Pat said. "I was nervous before I sang to my parents, but after I did, I felt a lot better. It's natural to be nervous." Bo said. "Okay, that makes me feel a little bit better." Pat said. "Are you ready Pat?" Miss Viola asked. "Yes." Pat replied. "Okay, here he is. Pat!" Miss Viola said. "Hi everybody, here's my heartsong." (Cult of Personality by Living Colour) Look in my eyes

What do you see?

The cult of personality

I know your anger, I know your dreams

I've been everything you want to be

Oh, I'm the cult of personality

Like Mussolini and Kennedy

I'm the cult of personality

The cult of personality

The cult of personality

Neon lights, a Nobel prize

When a mirror speaks, the reflection lies

You don't have to follow me

Only you can set me free

I sell the things you need to be

I'm the smiling face on your TV

Oh, I'm the cult of personality

I exploit you, still you love me

I tell you, one and one makes three

Oh, I'm the cult of personality

Like Joseph Stalin and Gandhi

I'm the cult of personality

The cult of personality

The cult of personality

Right after he finished that last line, he fell flat on his face, passed out from his nervousness. "Pat!" Sam, his father, yelled. A few hours later, he woke up, not knowing where he was. "Oh, where am I?" Pat asked. "You passed out while singing your heartsong. How do you feel?" Miss Viola asked. "Humiliated, sad, and I have a headache too." (End of flashback)

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Atticus said. "I'll do it." Pat said with a determined look in his eye. "Okay." Bo said. "I'll see you guys later." Pat said.

Before the performance, Pat had gone out for a snack. 'Oh, time for a big yummy fish.' Pat thought as he leapt into the icy cold water. There were a lot of fish swimming around. 'Hm, a tuna sounds good.' He thought. He, however, had attracted the attention of a leopard seal. 'Come here, penguin.' The leopard seal thought. 'Aha! There's a tuna!' Pat thought, but before he knew it, the leopard seal attacked. "Ah! Somebody help!" Pat exclaimed, but nobody heard him. The leopard seal tore into the flipper of the Emperor Penguin, the same one that he had broken so many years ago. Then, the leopard sear sank his teeth into the side of Pat. He then swam as fast as he could away from that leopard seal, eventually ending up on the ice.

"Is he alive?" A King penguin asked her counterpart. "Yes, he appears to be breathing. Looks like he or she was attacked by a Leopard seal." The Emperor penguin said back to her. "Oh, hello." Pat said. "Hello, what's your name?" The Emperor penguin asked. "Pat and I think that I'm lucky to be alive. That leopard seal came out of nowhere. What are your names?" He asked taking a deep breath. "I'm Cloud, and she's Vasquez. We can help you." Cloud said. "You can? That would be great!" Pat exclaimed. "But, we need to know why you were in that water." Cloud said. "I was swimming after a fish and this leopard seal came out and attacked me. I shouldn't have, my friends are probably worried about me." Pat said. "Would your so called 'friends' allow you to get attacked by a leopard seal?" Cloud asked. "I yelled but they didn't hear me." Pat said. "They aren't your friends. True friends would have pulled you from the water, like we did." Vasquez said. "You did? Well, I owe you big-time." Pat said. "Join us Pat, we can patch you up, and then we will challenge the best singers and dancers in all of Antarctica, the Emperorland penguins and Mumble Happy Feet. The White Ones shall triumph!" Cloud stated. "We will beat them!" Pat said. "Let's get you to our home. We will patch you up, and then test your singing and dancing. But before then, here's that fish that you was chasing." Cloud said, handing him that fish. "Thanks." Pat said, as the two helped him to their home.

The end

Disclaimer: Happy Feet belongs to Village Roadshow Pictures and Warner Brothers. "Cult of Personality" belongs to Living Colour. Cloud and Vasquez belong to MyWayWriter. Pat belongs to me, Penguinator 24.

Well, I hope you enjoyed. Many more new chapters to all my fanfics are coming. Thanks for reading! Happy Holidays!

Never give up on your dreams.


End file.
